Mixels (creature)
Mixels are a type of creature and the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned an element which are divided into tribes: ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more. They live all throughout Outer Space. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to ruin fun and creativity. General Structure Judging from their structure, Mixels seem to be cyborgs, as they are overall organic, but have robotic skin. Bones Torts once had a broken leg in one of the LEGO stop motion shorts, showing that Mixels have a skeletal structure. A skull is also seen held by one of the Kraw & Gobba Mixes in Vaudeville Fun. Hearts Mixels are known, or at least rumored, to have hearts, as mentioned by Footi in Murp Romp. Tongues Mixels have organic tongues. However, some of their tongues come in different colors than normal ones, like Mesmo's purple one, Globert's honeydew one, or Glurt's black one. Some Mixels have bigger tongues than others', such as Glurt, Jawg, and Gobba. Teeth Mixels have organic teeth. They can break like human teeth, as Chomly had to replace one of his with a gold one due to chipping, and Krader's teeth were shown breaking in Cookironi, but this was purely for humor. A Mixel's teeth can be uneven, sharp, buck-toothed, peg-shaped, small, large, and in some cases, shaped like a human's. Private Parts Mixels have buttocks. This is shown in Hot Lava Shower when Krader's buttock becomes visible from being burnt by a overheated toilet. They also go to the bathroom, also proven by Krader, which means that they have digestive systems. Also, Teslo has a water fountain in his house, as seen in Hot Lava Shower, Tentro drinks from a water bottle when exercising with Teslo in Murp Romp, and a jug of what appears to be lemonade can be seen on the table Zaptor was standing next to in Epic Comedy Adventure, making it likely that they have organs to urinate out of. Skin Mixels, while organic, seem to have robotic skin. This is known because of Teslo's Volt-o-Meter, jetpacks and gears seen on some Mixels, and their skin constantly being shown to be shiny, especially in artwork. Despite this however it's still as flexible as normal skin. Blood Mixels are known to have blood, as Kraw's eye was bloodshot in Epic Comedy Adventure. Feelings As shown in clips in Calling All Mixels, Mixels do have feelings, and are shown to be happy or upset. Mixels have also been seen showing feelings in the cartoon. Each Mixel has their own personality as well. Another example of Mixels being sad is Mailman, when Shuff cried after throwing the Teddy Butterfly at the ground. And Krader cried in Murp, due to not being able to cross the river to get to the party. It is highly likely that Mixels can feel pain; in Cookironi, Vulk screams when he was zapped by the lightning rod of Zaptor, or when the Flain/Krader Murp accidentally engulfed itself in flames, as it was screaming in, most likely, pain. Also, in the episode Rockball, after being crushed by the rock, Shuff reacts in pain after he pulls the rock off. Another example is when the Glomp & Hoogi Mix slammed into the advertisement sign for the Wiztastics show in Murp Romp the two unmixed and appeared to be in pain. Illness As shown in the story Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!, Mixels have the ability to contract illnesses, such as bad colds. Glomp is also stopped up with a milder constant cold at all times, while Lunk and Meltus suffer from allergies. Aging Mixels have an aging process, as shown through Nurp-Naut, with one of his faces having the mind of an infant, with the other having the mind of an elder. Balk has also once celebrated his birthday in the episode Elevator. Characteristics Traits Mixels can be all different shapes, sizes, colors, and more. Some are based on animals, some have one eye, and some are just completely original designs. Like humans, they use teamwork to accomplish anything. They are big or small, cute and crazy creatures. Powers The Mixels can combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they Mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using objects called the Cubits. However, Mixels still have some powers without Mixing. For instance, Zorch can run extremely fast with his flame boosters, and Flurr can breathe ice. Intelligence As seen in some episodes, and sometimes mentioned in various media, Mixels are known to be smart. Despite some Mixels having a high quality of intelligence, it is unknown if Mixels have brains or not. Also, some Mixels, like Balk, have little intelligence. One example of a Mixel using his intelligence is in Changing a Lightbulb, where Teslo is seen teaching the other two Electroids on how to change a lightbulb, until the lightbulb shatters, darkening the room. The Electroids then think about which plan would be suitable for replacing the lightbulb. Teslo soon gets the idea to Max. Another example as seen in Mixels.com, the descriptions for some Mixels tell that they apparently have intelligence. Known Mixels There are at least fifty-four members of the Mixels species, with twelve different known tribes overall. NOTE: An asterisk (*) indicates the leader of the tribe. Two (**) indicates the secondary member. Three (***) indicate the remaining member. Mixel Land The main race of Mixels. Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the Magma Wastelands near Mixel Land's core. They are two different shades of red in color. 2014 *Flain* *Vulk** *Zorch*** 2015 *Burnard* *Meltus** *Flamzer*** Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey and gold in color. *Krader* *Seismo** *Shuff*** Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color. *Teslo* * Volectro** * Zaptor*** Frosticons Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color. 2014 *Flurr* *Slumbo** *Lunk*** 2015 *Krug *Chilbo *Snoof Fang Gang The food lovin' Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. They are brown in color. *Jawg* *Gobba** *Chomly*** Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch. They are orange in color. *Kraw* *Tentro** *Balk*** Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. 2014 *Glomp* *Glurt** *Torts*** 2015 *Dribbal *Gurggle *Slusho Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Scorpi* *Footi** *Hoogi*** Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Magnifo* *Mesmo** *Wizwuz*** Alien Tribes Most of the species live in Mixel Land, though a few alien tribes have been found in the far reaches of Outer Space, on Mixel Moon. Orbitons The Orbitons are all geared up to explore space. The only problem is—they are a little bit clumsy and don’t always know how to control their equipment. They are a yellow-green, gold, and white color. *Niksput* *Nurp-Naut** *Rokit*** Glowkies The Glowkies are showoffs and monster-like creatures who perform in their bright cave. They are navy blue in color. *Boogly* *Globert** *Vampos*** Unknown Tribes 1 They are brown and gold in color, and have a steampunk vibe. *Gox *Jinky *Kamzo 2 They are yellow and red in color. *Spugg *Turg *Tungster 3 They are yellow and grey in color, and are based on construction. *Kramm *Forx *Wuzzo 4 They are lavender and purple in color, and might be based on a food-related theme. *Snax *Berp *Vaka-Waka Misical Muxels The Misical Muxels are a currently Calling All Mixels-exclusive band who put on concerts. What they look like is currently unknown. Trivia *They love to combine anything they find in their land and also enjoy gaining new powers. *The series 3 Mixels use a lot more black on their bodies in comparison to the series 1 and 2 Mixels. *In Calling All Mixels, all of the tribes are lost and have to be reunited by Flain. *The LEGO models were designed before the animated ones. *In the Mixed Up Special, all of the Mixels (excluding the series 1-2 tribe leaders and Series 3) temporarily turn into Nixels (brainwashed and dull versions of themselves) through the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. *All of the tribes have Mixels with unique limbs. Examples include Vulk's hands, Zaptor's lightning rod, Krader's arm, Jawg's fangs, Slumbo's ice-claws, Footi's feet, Wizwuz's hook, Glomp's nose, Niksput's wings, Boogly's insectoid arms, and Meltus' nose-flamethrower. The Flexers are an exception, as they all have tentacles. *All Mixels have names that are puns of or derived from words that fit their personalities and appearances (such as Flain being a pun of "flame" and "brain", fitting both his smart nature and his fire element). *Of all the Mixels, Krader, Vulk and Volectro all so far have had the most appearances in the cartoon, with 11 appearances each. * The Series 1 and Series 2 tribes' theme elements were opposite counterparts of each other (Infernite's fire and Frosticon's ice, Electroid's electricity and Flexer's rubber, and Cragster's rock and Fang Gang's plant matter). * So far, none of the Mixels have the letter "Q" in their names. * Series 4 introduces Mixel tribes not based around elements, with the space-themed Orbitrons. Later series would follow these ideas with their own tribe ideas. Gallery Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:LEGO